


Germany/Italy - Germany Using His Strength During Sex

by IvanBraginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanBraginsky/pseuds/IvanBraginsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy enjoys it when Germany utilizes his strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany/Italy - Germany Using His Strength During Sex

"Germany" Italy inquired timidly, afraid of what the other might say after he had heard him finish. "I don't know how to tell you or really even ask you this, but do you think you could maybe, be a little less gentle?"

"What do you mean, Italy?" He heard, before glancing to his left as he watched Germany seat himself on the edge of their bed, the orange hue of the sun setting out of the window behind him casting shadows around them.

"I mean like, you know, the other day when you came and found me practicing with my football outside when I should have been inside." He said, shuddering with anticipation as Germany had moved in closer and began twirling around a strand of his hair. "You came and chased me into the woods and you grabbed me and pushed me up against a tree and you, you know..."

"I do not understand, what was it about that you like? You were whining the entire time until I finally flung you over my shoulder and carried you back inside." He listened as Germany pushed him back down against the covers, pinning him.

"Like this, right now, you make me feel so... safe." Italy continued, running his hands up and over Germany's well defined muscles as he both saw and felt blue eyes bearing down upon him, burning. In an instant, he felt the rough 5 O'clock shadow of his protector viciously being rubbed against his neck, followed with a series of demanding kisses, which stopped short by his ear. He could almost taste the German's cologne as he closed his eyes and delighted in the familiar scent that never failed to help make him feel secure.

"I think I know what you mean, you like it when I'm in control, don't you?" Came the voice whispered low and hot into his ear as Germany abruptly moved to seize his wrists, pinning them both above his head with just one hand as his other moved to grab hold of his lower jaw before continuing. "Answer me."

"Yes."

With that, the German assault began as he felt firm, yet somehow gentle and soft lips pressing down against his own. He let out an audible gasp as the man above him trailed a hand down between their exposed bodies and took hold of him, beginning a series of steady, methodical strokes as he looked up at his orgasm guardian.

He felt his pleasure pooling up within him as Germany continued to appeal to all of his senses. 

Between gazes and kisses so smoldering that they would set the Netherlands both literal and his own to melting, he began breathing heavily. 

At and the scent of his cologne mixing with sweat as he worked his body over with just his one hand, never unpinning him, he began to shiver with pleasure. 

The feel of soft skin rubbing so resolutely against his own was almost more than he could bear at the moment as it was. 

The taste of his tongue as it parried against his own, taking what he wanted without so much as a formal demand left nothing else to be desired, but it was the sound of Germany's voice as he uttered sentences so lewd he was certain they would have made even France blush as he continued his conquest that finally sent him over the edge.

"Did you like that?" Germany demanded as Italy lay pinned beneath the larger man, completely spent. With a blissful smile and nod, Italy gave his answer as he began to recover.

"Good, because now, it is my turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note - I know this is short, but I began it for a kink meme. May continue it or lengthen it if I get enough feedback from all you readers out there.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
